La gran actuación (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Kagura y Sougo llevan dos años de casados, todo marcha bien entre ellos con sus típicas peleas, insultos y cariños. Pero una noche algo le pasa a Kagura que cambiará todo.


Este oneshot pertenece al tema "vida de casados" del día 3 de la Okikagu Week 2018 (fue el 3 de septiembre). No sé subió antes por falta de inspiración de la escritora xD)

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

Todos los créditos de la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. #Solo la historia es mía.

Aclaraciones:

-El oneshot contiene material Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

-Semi Au.

-creo que nada más (?)

-Espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza, nunca pensé que se me ocurriría algo pero aquí está.

# La gran actuación.

Es una noche tranquila en la casa de Kagura y Sougo, el matrimonio está en proceso de irse a dormir, poniéndose sus pijamas y acomodando todo para el siguiente día de trabajo.

Okita está sentado en la cama esperando a su esposa para acostarse juntos, la bermellón aparece con su pijama rosita y se sienta a sacarse las pantuflas, el castaño hace lo mismo, apagan la luz y se acuestan, el abraza a su sádica china y mete su cabeza en el cabello de ella oliendo si fragancia.

Después de unos minutos, Sougo siente su ropa de dormir mojada con algo caliente.

Se separa de ella rápido y se para al lado de la cama.

—CHINA, SOS UNA ASQUEROSA, TE MEASTE ENCIMA, QUE ASCO —dice el sacándose el pantalón y gritándole enojado a Kagura que se despierta al instante.

—No me hice pis bastardo —le contesta Kagura furiosa dándose la vuelta a mirarlo, cuando siente un terrible dolor en su panza y parte baja— AHHHHHH ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE —llora ella quejándose y sosteniéndose el abdomen.

El castaño mira la expresión de Kagura y se empieza a asustar.

—China, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta dudoso.

A Kagura los dolores se le van agudizando y entonces se da cuenta del por qué.

—NOOOO, ME DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHO EL ESTÓMAGO, POR FAVOR SÁDICO LLÉVAME AL HOSPITAL —grita de dolor ella, pero en su cabeza ya empezó su gran actuación—.

El ojicarmín abre sus ojos aterrorizado por los alaridos de dolor de su china, y rápido se coloca otro pantalón, alza a Kagura en brazos y sale como alma que lleva al diablo directo al auto para llevar al hospital a su esposa.

La yato no finge sus dolores porque en serio siente que su estómago será perforado pero no le dice a su sádico de dónde proviene lo que le aqueja.

Ya en el auto ella sigue llorando de dolor pero emite unas palabras.

—Sádico, llamá a Gin-chan y dile que vaya al hospital por favor —pide ella con voz entrecortada—.

A Sougo que el terror porque pase lo peor a su amada china, con una mano en el volante y otra en el teléfono hace la llamada al padre terrícola de su esposa. El teléfono emite varios tonos, el castaño teme que Gintoki no esté pero en el último tono el peliplateado responde.

*Llamada a Gintoki*

—Danna, soy Sougo, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar porque voy conduciendo al hospital, algo le está pasando a Kagura y no deja de gritar de dolor, me pidió que te avisara —dice el rápido—.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁ KAGURA?! —dice Gintoki gritando de preocupación cuando cae en lo que dijo el sádico—.

Kagura logra escuchar mientras sigue gritando del dolor.

—Sádico dile a Gin-chan que le avise a la vieja Otose y a Shinpachi AYYYYYYY ME DUELE —dice quejándose entre lágrimas un poco fingidas—.

Sougo mira con horror a la pelirroja, ¿porqué quería su esposa que estuvieran todos? ¿acaso ella presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar y por eso quería estar con sus seres queridos? pensaba.

Nervioso y doblando en una esquina a máxima velocidad emite el pedido de la china.

—Danna, dice la china que le avises a la vieja Otose y al megane, no puedo hablar más, estoy manejando, nos vemos en el hospital —dice cortando la llamada sintiendo la moto arrancar del samurái y escucha que algo grita, seguro es a Otose para que avise a los Shimura.

*Fin de la llamada*

El castaño maneja saltándose semáforos em rojo, por suerte no hay transeúntes y pocos vehículos. Escucha como los gritos de Kagura van aumentando de volumen y se desespera más cada vez.

Luego de un par de cuadras a velocidad máxima, llegan al hospital de Edo. Se baja del auto y mira que a su lado Gintoki estaciona su scooter rápido igual que el ojicarmín. El se adelanta a abrir la puerta de Kagura, para que después entre los dos la alcen. La muchacha está sudada y sigue gritando por los dolores abdominales.

Entran pateando las puertas.

—¡UN DOCTOR POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR URGENTE! -gritan ambos hombres aterrorizados.

Las enfermeras presentes reaccionan rápido y traen una camilla en la que colocan a Kagura que se retuerce cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Una de las enfermeras llama a alguien por el altavoz y aparece un médico que junto a la otra enfermera ingresan a la pelirroja a una de las habitaciones.

Los hombres intentan seguir al médico a la sala pero la otra enfermera los detiene.

—Perdón, pero por ahora no pueden pasar hasta que el médico no haga su diagnóstico —les explica la enfermera y pasa a la sala.

*Dentro de la habitación*

—Señorita, ¿sabe usted que tiene? —le pregunta el doctor viendo la expresión de la paciente—.

—Me duele muchísimo el abdomen y siento que se me van a salir las tripas por abajo, hasta me oriné encima doctor —contesta rapidísimo la pelirroja, sabe bien que tiene pero debe seguir actuando—.

El médico extrañado le pide a Kagura ya con la bata de paciente puesta que abra sus piernas, la bermellón sin dudar las abre.

El doctor y la enfermera quedan blancos como sus uniformes cuando miran. Sin pensar mucho el médico capacitado le pide a la enfermera que traiga toallas y los instrumentos necesarios.

Entre que la enfermera sale como un rayo a buscar lo pedido, el médico habla con la yato.

—Señorita, usted está en labor de parto, ¿sabía usted que estaba embarazada? —le pregunta por sobre sus lentes dudando.

Kagura duda en lo que va a responder, si le mentirá o no.

—Sí doctor pero no diga nada por favor porque es una sorpresa para los idiotas de afuera, por favor no me arruine la actuación y hágase el que no sabe nada, quiero ver sus caras cuando usted salga a decirles lo del bebé, por favor sígame el juego y reciba a mi bebé usted—decide meter al doctor en su mentira.

El doctor la mira dudando pero al ver la cara de esa pobre madre primeriza, y que le ruega por traer su hijo al mundo, accede, esa noche estaba muy aburrido y no le haría nada formar parte del teatro de la joven.

—Está bien señorita, tiene suerte que tengo experiencia en partos, y seré parte de su mentira, espero sepa regresar este favor —le dice el médico sonriendo amable.

La enfermera entra y cierra la puerta antes de que los hombres que están afuera husmeen.

El médico le explica la situación rápido y la mujer acepta encantada, la otra presente también.

* _Fuera de la habitación_ *

Sougo y Gintoki caminan de un lado a otro asustados, vieron como la enfermera salió y regresó con la instrumentaria médica que a ellos le parecieron cuchillos para matar a los animales lo que hizo que su miedo aumente.

De pronto escuchan como los gritos de Kagura aumentan como los de alguien a quien están matando o abriendo.

—¿Estará bien Sofá-kun? ¿Qué le hiciste bastardo? —pregunta el samurái plateado tomando de la ropa a Sougo con terror en sus ojos.

—Danna, no le hice nada, ella seguro estará bien, seguro se le atoró algo en el estómago —contesta tratando de convencer al permanente y a él mismo, tiene miedo de perder nuevamente a la mujer que más ama—.

Pero a ellos todo parece desmoronarse cuando sienten que los quejidos de la bermellón aumentan y grita. A la sala de espera llega Shinpachi y pregunta a los otros dos dudoso por la respuesta.

—¿Saben algo de lo que tiene Kagura-chan? Me adelanté, Anehue y Otose-san vienen en camino—pregunta el chico de lentes con sudor en su frente y preocupado.

—No, no sabemos nada, la metieron allí y la enfermera salió y regresó con cuchillos carniceros y otras cosas, no nos dejan pasar, sólo se escuchan los gritos de ella —responde el permanente tratando de calmarse.

—En casa ya casi durmiendo se meó encima y empezó a gritar del dolor, me pidió llorando que la traiga y que los llame —cuenta nervioso el ojirubí—.

—Ya veo, pero no estén así Kagura-chan estará bien, seguro es algo que se le atoro en algún intestino o algo así —trata de animarlos.

Se sientan los tres en un banco al lado de la sala, y tratan de calmarse, pero los gritos de Kagura suben de volumen nuevamente para después se escucha como un lloriqueo, y los quejidos de la yato cesan.

Luego de un rato sale el doctor de la sala de urgencias con expresión sudada y de apuro.

—¿Quién es el padre? —pregunta a todos los que se encuentran afuera con cara de asustados.

—Eh, su padre no está acá pero yo soy su tutor ¿le pasa algo grave a Kagura? —contesta Gintoki preocupado dudoso—.

—¿Qué? —dice el médico extrañado— No, el padre del bebé señor —el médico responde rápido—.

—¿Del bebé? ¿Qué bebé? —preguntan al unísono Sougo y el peliplateado.

—La señora Kagura acaba de parir, tuvo un bebé sano y fuerte, vuelvo a preguntar señores ¿Quién es el padre? Ella quiere verlo —dice perdiendo la paciencia el doctor—.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —dicen anonadados Sougo, Gintoki y Shinpachi—.

Gin-san se le subió el azúcar y cayó al piso desmayado con el alma saliéndose del cuerpo y a Shinpachi sus lentes se le partieron y cayó igual, el castaño por su parte había quedado más blanco que la piel de su esposa.

—¿Cómo dijo doctor? ¿No era un dolor de panza entonces? —pregunta el ojicarmín de vuelta dudoso— Ella nunca mostró signos de un embarazo... —piensa Sougo en todo lo que habían pasado los últimos meses—.

—No todas las mujeres muestran los signos típicos de un embarazo como el hinchazón del vientre o náuseas, a algunas les pasa como a su esposa ¿cierto? Hasta que no se les rompe el saco amniótico y sienten las contracciones no supieron que estaban embarazadas —dice el médico explicando un poco más tranquilo la situación— y este parece ser uno de esos casos —termina su breve explicación el de bata blanca—.

—¿Cómo está ella? -pregunta Sougo preocupado.

—La señora Kagura está para mi gusto demasiado tranquila, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima —recuerda ahora pensativo el médico— puede pasar a verla, lo está esperando —vuelve a repetir el médico mientras le abre la puerta de la habitación y salen las enfermeras afuera y se van con él a buscar los papeles para que rellenen después los padres del bebé—.

Sougo pasa dudoso y en la gran habitación con olor a desinfectante y blanco impoluto, en la cama ubicada al medio de la sala, una cansada pero feliz china sostiene entre sus brazos una mantita, el castaño se acerca dudoso para ver que entre los brazos de su adorada bermellón hay un...

Gorila (okno xD)

Un pequeñín con apenas pelo castaño en su cabecita, durmiendo entre los brazos de su mamá. Tiene una expresión tranquila como la de su mami. Sougo no puede cae todavía y estira una mano para tocar la mejilla de Kagura, la mira y ella lo mira con una expresión calmada y feliz. Hasta que la cambia por una de burla y sádica.

—¿Te gustó mi actuación sádico? Debería ser actriz, esta vez ni la soñaste —le dice con una enorme sonrisa y tono despreocupado— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO TU CARA, AHORA NO ME DESCUBRISTE BASTARDO MUAJAJAJA —se ríe en voz alta burlándose de su marido la yato.

Sougo la mira y frunce su seño.

—HIJA DE PU* MALDITA CHINA SÁDICA, SIEMPRE LO SUPISTE Y ESTUVISTE ACTUANDO BASTARDA —le responde él enojado— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme no hacernos esto a mí y al Danna con Shinpachi? Quedaron desmayados por la noticia —continúa él mirándola acusante.

—NOOO ¿EN SERIO? PEDIRÉ LA GRABACIÓN DE GIN-CHAN Y PATSUAN JAJAJA —continúa ella riéndose en voz alta, pero baja de pronto su escandalosa voz— Sádico, era una sorpresa para todos ustedes, Anego y las chicas sabían pero las amenace para que no dijeran nada, al último les emocionó ser parte del secreto y ver las caras de ustedes los hombres cuando llegara el momento —dijo sonriéndole con cara de angelito a su sádico favorito— ¿A poco no te gustó la sorpresa? —dice ella pasando su azulada mirada de su esposo a su pequeño—.

Sougo cambia su expresión de desaprobación por lo que le ocultó su sádica esposa y las otras a una neutra, mira al bebé entre la mantita blanca y los brazos de su china, lo mira dudoso.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta observándolo minuciosamente.

—Humano mitad Yato imbécil ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Un gorila? —responde sarcástica rodando los ojos la pelirroja.

—No estúpida te pregunto si es una niña o niño —dice él en el mismo tono—.

—Hermafrodita —responde seria pero luego burlona y Okita frunce su entrecejo— está bien, es un niño ¿no te diste cuenta que la escritora ponía "un" a cada rato bastardo?, se suma otro sádico a nuestra familia —responde ella ahora sonriente, por fin cumplía la promesa que le hizo a su amada mamá Kouka—.

Sougo mira a su pequeño aún con un poco de dudas, no termina de asimilar que ahora es padre. El retoño tiene el color de su cabello, pero no sabe el color de sus ojos.

De pronto, el pequeñín se mueve un poco y de a poco va abriendo sus ojitos, los padres lo miran con suma atención. El bebé tiene los hermosos zafiros de su mamá. Kagura mira al castaño de su esposo ansiosa.

—Mira, es precioso, tiene tu cabello y mis ojos, anda di algo o hacé algo bastardo—le incita la madre primeriza.

El ojicarmín acerca su otra mano lentamente a la carita de su bebé y este pequeño sádico compra a su papá al intanste que saca una de sus pequeñas manitos y agarra los dedos de su papá con fuerza y como si no fuera suficiente le sonríe con la misma sonrisa sádica que tan bien conoce, tanto de su esposa como de él.

Al papá primerizo se le llenan los carmines ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. Kagura también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos mientras observa a sus ahora dos sádicos favoritos.

—Mira, tiene la misma sonrisa sádica nuestra china, y parece que hubiera planeado todo junto a ti —dice orgulloso entre lágrimas el sádico mayor.

—Awwww, bebé, ya compraste al sádico de tu padre, ese es mi hermoso niño —dice ella sonriéndole al pequeño orgullosa— seguro supiste que todo era una sorpresa para él y me ayudaste para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, ese es mi niño sádico —sonríe cálidamente la ojiazul—.

El pequeño como sabiendo lo que decía la sádica de su mamá, largo una risa burlándose de su papá.

Sougo miraba maravillado la escena, miles de emociones lo llenaban de regocijo en ese momento. Deseó que su hermana Mitsuba hubiera estado ahí, seguro también hubiera sido parte del secreto entre todas las mujeres.

—Campeón, lamento decir esta palabra pero, tú y la china de tu madre son unos malditos por hacerme esto —dice el ojicarmín sonriendo feliz con algunas lágrimas todavía en su rostro— pero... no cambiaría ni a tu china madre, ni a ti, ni nada del mundo por la felicidad que siento en este momento —dice pasando ahora la mano por la cabecita acariciando suavemente su pelito—.

—Ay sádico me haces emocionar bastardo —dice la pelirroja mirando a su esposo dichosa de ser parte de la felicidad de él—.

Los padres observan a su pequeño con ojos de amor en silencio, disfrutando de la sonrisa que les regala su retoño abrazados los tres.

De repente Kagura y Sougo sienten en uno de sus hombros una presencia, mas bien unas manos llena de calidez, el pequeño mira por sobre los hombros de sus papás y ríe feliz. Su abuela Kouka y tía Mitsuba le sonríen felices a él y sus papás, el niño las mira y sigue sonriendo sacando su otro bracito para estirarlo en dirección de los espíritus de su tía Mitsuba y abuela Kouka. Las bellas damas le dedican una sonrisa al pequeñín llena de cariño y tranquilidad, y desaparecen.

El castaño y la bermellón se miran entre ellos y sonríen al saber de quiénes eran esas manos cálidas que sintieron y le regalaron una risa de su hijito.

De pronto una manada de hombres llorando desconsolados y orgullosos con un grupo de mujeres ansiosas pasaron tropezándose unos con otros.

—KAGURAAAA ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SOS MADRE MALDITA MOCOSA?! —dice aproximándose hasta ella Gintoki con lágrimas en sus bordos ojos— ¡¡¡ME ASUSTASTE, PENSÉ QUE ALGO MALO TE HABÍA PASADO MOCOSA, SE ME SUBIÓ EL AZÚCAR Y ME DESMAYÉ DEL ASOMBRO!!! —continúa hablando en voz alta el permanentado mirando directo a la pelirroja que sólo le sonríe feliz a su papá postizo—.

—Gin-chan era una sorpresa para él sádico y todos ustedes, Gin-chan eres abuelito de un pequeño sádico —le cuenta alegre la madre primeriza— míralo, ¿no es hermoso? —le muestra su bebé orgullosa al hombre que la recogió cuando llegó a la tierra—.

Todos están mirando la escena del samurái plateado y la yato, en silencio quedaron por la reacción de los dos, pero cuando la bermellón da vuelta su pequeñín a Gintoki y los espectadores, el silencio se rompe.

—AWWWWWWWWW —largan todos los presentes, Shinpachi, las chicas (Tae, Kyubei, Tsukuyo, Sacchan) las mujeres del bar, Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki y algunos hombres más de la división del papá del niño. Todos felices por la nueva vida que la pareja de sádicos ha traído al mundo.

—Ay, gracias a Dios se parece más a ti Kagura, perdón Souichiro-kun pero el mundo no necesita otro sádico, ya es suficiente con ustedes dos, estas malditas detrás mío y yo —dice Gin-san aliviado, y mirando el hijito de su pequeña Kagura.

—¿Qué dices Danna? Si este campeón es más sádico que todos nosotros juntos, planearon todo esta actuación con su madre, a parte mira —dice Sougo acercando si cara a la del pequeño, hace su típica cara sádica la cual el recién nacido imita a la perfección— ¿Ves? Es igual a mí —dice el orgulloso padre.

Todos excepto Hijikata y el amante del azúcar dicen otro "Awwwwwww" al ver el parecido de caras sádicas. Pero el ojicarmín se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué pasa Hijikata-san? ¿No es igual a mí mi pequeño? —pregunta el castaño sonriente.

—Eso es lo malo, que se parece a ti y seguro me hará sufrir igual que tú o peor, los dos competirán o harán equipo para intentar matarme —dice el vicecomandante demoníaco con un deje de susto.

—Me alegra que desde ahora lo sepas Hijibaka-san —dice el capitán con maldad.

El hijo de los sádicos ríe al ver la expresión de Toshi y a este un escalofrío lo recorre. En cambio las mujeres están encantadas, ansiosas de alzar al ojiazul más pequeño.

—Kagura-chan es hermoso tu bebé, ¿puedo alzarlo? —pregunta Otae pero antes de la respuesta de la yato todas se ponen a discutir porque quieren ser las primeras en tener al bebé entre sus brazos y mimarlo, Kagura larga una risita al ver la escena y entre que los del Shinsengumi felicitan a Sougo, Shinpachi se ha unido a la pelea de las mujeres intentando hacerlas razonar y que sea él el primero.

Pero Kagura mirando feliz a todo su alrededor, decide que el primero sea el hombre que la cuidó, crió y básicamente adoptó como su propia hija. No tiene forma de regresarle todo lo que hizo y hace por ella aún hoy, ya que con él y Shinpachi supo que las mejores familias no siempre tienen lazos sanguíneos sino unos más fuertes que eso.

—Gin-chan quiero que tú seas el primero en tener a mi bebé entre sus brazos, después de todo sos su abuelito de corazón —la joven madre le sonríe cálida.

Gintoki mira con un poco de duda pero la sonrisa de su hija de corazón lo motiva y con sumo cuidado alza al pequeño sádico, un revoltijo de emociones cruzan por su mente, el pequeñín lo mira con unos grandes ojos azules y le sonríe feliz para después estirar un bracito y tocar la cabellera plateada y rizada del hombre que de a poco el agua salada vuelve a abandonar sus ojos, el niño pasa su manito por la mejilla del samurái y apoya su cabecita en el pecho de su abuelito en señal de cariño.

—Ka- Kagura —titubea el Yorozuya entre lágrimas— gracias por este regalo mocosa, no sabes lo que significa para mí —dice el hombre recordando que siempre había estado solo y sin nada hasta que llegaron Shinpachi y ella a su vida—.

La sala ha quedado en silencio nuevamente, todos mirando la escena entre lágrimas y sonrisas de que comprenden al hombre peliplateado.

—China, yo quería ser el primero, soy su papá —le dice Sougo reclamándole a su esposa.

—Ay sádico acércate a mí, tú también Gin-chan —dice la bermellón estirando sus pálidos brazos a los hombres.

El castaño se acerca junto a Gintoki con el bebé en brazos por cada lado de la cama. La pelirroja toma a cada hombre del hombro y los junta a ella en un abrazo.

—Gracias —les dice contenta Kagura— y perdón por haberlos preocupado con mi súper actuación.

Al abrazo fraternal se le unen todos los demás, derramando una que otra lágrima.

Pero algo irrumpe en la habitación y es la jefa de enfermería furiosa.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN LAS ENFERMERAS NOQUEADAS ALLÍ AFUERA?! ¿¡Y QUÉ HACE TODA ESTA GENTE ACÁ!? ¡SALGAN DE INMEDIATO, LA MADRE NECESITA DESCANSAR Y EL RECIÉN NACIDO TAMBIÉN! —ruge la mujer.

Pero Otae se encarga de darle un golpe que la deja desmayada.

—Maldita vieja, no arruines el momento —se cruje los dedos por el golpe dado. Se une nuevamente al abrazo de esa gran familia feliz.

El sádico bebé larga una risotada alegre por ver a todos sus tíos, tías, abuelitos, abuelitas y sobre todo sus papás felices para cerrar sus azules ojitos y dormir, ya había dado su actuación sádica junto a su mamá y recién había nacido.

FIN

NOTAS

:

-Bueno, esta historia llegó a mí mientras lavaba los platos y pensaba en el arco de la enfermedad de Kagura y la fallida actuación de ella xD.

-Pensé por un momento hacerlo sad, pero personalmente odio los finales tristes y descarté la idea.

-Lamento que no se me haya prendido la lamparita más a tiempo pero bueh, aquí lo tienen.

-El oneshot cuenta con 4000 palabras en total.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y VOTAR MIS HISTORIAS!!


End file.
